Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.82$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.82 = \dfrac{82}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.82} = 82\%$ $82$ per hundred = $82$ per cent = $82$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.